


Steady All The Hands That You Hold

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Multi, Nervousness, Polyamory, kind of, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: “We ready?” Steve asked, his hand prepared to open the car door. Hope looked resolute as ever beside him, but Scott…
Relationships: Scott Lang/Steve Rogers/Hope Van Dyne
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Steady All The Hands That You Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written/made for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt “Balls, Galas, and Masquerades.” Title from “Make Them Gold” by Chvrches.

“We ready?” Steve asked, his hand prepared to open the car door. Hope looked resolute as ever beside him, but Scott…

“They won’t stop hounding us after this.”

“They won’t stop hounding us _now_,” said Hope sensibly. It was true. The press had been having a field day with them for months. Constant headlines and internet gossip about how America’s once golden boy had driven a wedge between the shrinking duo.

Tonight’s Pym Tech gala appearance was meant to put an end to it, or at least show them all just how wrong they’d gotten it.

The trio talked it over countless times. They agreed. Only now, Scott got cold feet.

“I know, I just – ” He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Scott, listen,” Steve said, firm, but gentle, waiting until the other man’s gaze met his before he continued. “We’ll be okay. No matter what happens, we have each other and we’re not alone in this.” As he spoke, he felt Hope thread her fingers through his, knew her other hand did the same to Scott and Steve saw the worry melt from Scott’s face until it was replaced with a soft smile.

“Why you gotta make me want to kiss you when you’re all the way over there?”

With the tension undone by their collective laughter, Hope planted a kiss on Scott’s cheek and gave Steve’s hand a squeeze. “Okay, now open the door before he changes his mind again.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

More laughter poured from the car as Steve led the way and they walked the red carpet hand in hand, their smiles bright.


End file.
